


Без лица

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда и призраки слушают радио.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в мохнатом 2011-м году на челлендж "пропущенный эпизод". Межэпизодье 2х17 - 2х18

_Фресно, Калифорния._  
2 апреля 2007 года.  
Радио «California Rock».

\- Доброе утро, Фресно! С вами Рик Джексон. На студийных часах – семь утра, а это значит, что пора вставать! Знаю, о чём вы подумали: «Какое – вставать? Выходные же!». Простите, дорогие мои, но вынужден вас расстроить. Сегодня второе апреля две тысячи седьмого года, и это – понедельник. Так что вставайте, умывайтесь, завтракайте и отправляйтесь на работу. Знаю, что не хочется. Но уже семь утра! Простите, семь ноль одна. Это же такое позднее время! Я встаю ровно в пять тридцать, так что не вздыхайте, жалуясь на судьбу. Вообще, в шесть утра на улицах удивительно тихо и спокойно. Я добираюсь до студии за двадцать пять минут, а днём в городе повсюду пробки. Да и жара утром совсем не чувствуется. Кстати, о погоде. Сейчас за окном плюс восемнадцать по Цельсию, небольшая облачность. Днём нас ожидает полный штиль, полное отсутствие осадков, всё та же облачность и двадцать семь градусов тепла всё по тому же Цельсию. Понятия не имею, сколько это будет по нормальной шкале Фаренгейта, но наш звукорежиссёр Стив заверяет, что это очень и очень тепло. Ну, ему виднее, он с этим Цельсием в своё время дружбу водил. Что, не водил? Ты много потерял, Стив! Говорят, мужик был весёлый, хоть и зацикленный на градусниках. Впрочем, чего это я? Вы наверняка хотите послушать музыку, а я гоню пургу по волнам радиоэфира. Немедленно исправляю эту ошибку и включаю то, что поднимет вас с постели. Старый добрый рок, дамы и господа. Поприветствуйте легендарного Элиса Купера с хитом «House of fire»! Стив, зажигай!

House of fire  
House of fire, yeah  
Let's build a house of fire, baby  
Not one of wood or stone  
Walk through my door of desire, baby  
Come on in and make it your home  
Don't need a window to watch you, baby  
Don't need no roof overhead  
Don't need no key to unlock ya, baby  
I'll use my lovin' instead  
I won't tire  
Take me higher  
Building a house of fire, baby  
Buildin' it with our love  
We are buildin' a house of fire every time we touch  
House of fire  
House of fire…

_Фресно, Калифорния._  
3 апреля 2007 года.  
Газета «Fresno daily news». 

«ДОМ ОГНЯ.

Вчера утром в студии радио «California Rock» произошло короткое замыкание, в результате которого возник пожар. Как позже объяснили спасатели, прибывшие на место происшествия, очаг возгорания находился под пультом звукорежиссёра, затем огонь перекинулся на лёгкую пластиковую перегородку, которой было ограждено рабочее место режиссёра. Помещение воспламенилось мгновенно, в коридор повалил густой едкий дым, который и заметили сотрудники радио. Они попытались открыть дверь в студию, но та не поддалась. 

\- Это было ужасно, - говорит Майкл О’Хара, работник отдела новостей радио «California Rock». – Мы с Аланом (Уилли, коллега Майкла по отделу) пытались выломать дверь. Алан не мелкий, да и я вешу порядочно. Мы со всей силы таранили дверь, но не могли её открыть. Из щелей валил чёрный дым, нам становилось все труднее дышать, но мы продолжали ломать дверь. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Когда мы всё-таки открыли эту чёртову дверь, оказалось, что вся студия в огне. Алан бросился искать Стива, а я подбежал к Рику. Он был без сознания. Я схватил его и потащил к выходу. Следом за мной выбрался и Алан с режиссёром на руках. Ребята из охраны пытались потушить огонь своими силами, но у них ничего не вышло.

\- В отделение поступил сигнал о возможном пожаре, - говорит начальник департамента пожарной охраны района Кловис майор Джеймс Натингейл. – Прибывшая на место бригада тут же вызвала подкрепление и приступила к ликвидации возгорания. Процесс был осложнён наличием в помещении электрического оборудования. Пожару была автоматически присвоена категория «Е». На тушение было затрачено двадцать пять минут. Причину возгорания пока что сложно указать точно, но с вероятностью в девяносто восемь процентов это было короткое замыкание. Следственный комитет продолжает работу по этому случаю. О результатах мы сообщим позже.

Работники радио были удивлены тем, что не сработала пожарная сигнализация, которая проходит обязательную проверку ежегодно. Для студий имеются отдельные требования к обеспечению пожарной безопасности. По словам директора радио «California Rock» Марка Клайда, они недавно прошли аттестацию, о чём свидетельствует соответствующий сертификат. Выявленные в ходе проверки нарушения были своевременно ликвидированы, вследствие чего комиссия по пожарной безопасности и выдала разрешение на использование студии. 

Сегодня утром стало известно, что популярный ди-джей Рик Джексон, работавший в студии в ту злополучную смену, скончался от отравления угарным газом незадолго до полуночи. Звукорежиссёр Стив Дентер по-прежнему находится в критическом состоянии в реанимации. К нему никого не пускают. Врачи борются за его жизнь. К сожалению, подробности нам не известны. 

В связи с трагедией радио «California Rock» на несколько дней прекратило своё вещание. Все сотрудники шокированы случившимся. Студия закрыта и опечатана полицией до окончания расследования. 

Самое интересное: по словам очевидцев, дым они заметили примерно в 7:04 по местному времени. В этот момент оборудование уже должно было полыхать вовсю, однако слушатели утверждают, что песня Элиса Купера «House of fire» доиграла до конца, и только после этого на волне возникли помехи. По студийному расписанию эту песню должны были поставить в 7:03, а длится она почти четыре минуты. Возникает вопрос: как такое могло произойти? Похоже, судьба любит злые шутки, если выбрала именно эту песню для звукового сопровождения пожара. Впрочем, не нам её судить.

Автор статьи Эмили Прескотт»


	2. Глава 1

_Модесто, Калифорния.  
4 апреля 2007 года._

Дина разбудил звук тикающих часов – такой раздражающий, монотонный и давящий на мозги. Он проникал через кожу прямо в вены, с током крови огибал весь организм, и, в конце концов, ввинчивался изнутри в глазные яблоки. Дин уже начинал раздумывать над тем, как бы, не просыпаясь окончательно, скинуть ненавистный механизм с прикроватной тумбы на пол. 

Внезапно мучения прекратились. Блаженная тишина окутала его со всех сторон, позволяя вновь впасть в состояние быстрого сна. Спустя некоторое время до измученного сознания начало доходить, что порядочные часы вот так вдруг работать не перестают, да и тиканье было не совсем равномерным. Дин нахмурился и вздохнул. Ему жутко не хотелось просыпаться, но инстинкт охотника говорил, что не мешало бы проверить сей загадочный феномен.

С тихим стоном Дин перевернулся на спину и попытался открыть глаза. Левый почти сразу отозвался на команду мозга, а вот правый решил уйти в самоволку. Предатель. Угол обзора оказался совсем небольшим, но Дин не отчаялся и приступил к осмотру помещения. 

Зашторенные окна пропускали совсем немного света от уличных фонарей, и в номере царил полумрак. Левый глаз открыл ему чудесный вид на задумчивый профиль сидящего на соседней кровати брата. На коленях у обладателя задумчивого профиля покоился до боли знакомый предмет с монитором и кнопочками. У правого локтя младшего находился большой бумажный стаканчик с кофе и источал дивный аромат горелой пластмассы. Потерев переносицу, родственник продолжил выстукивать на клавишах замысловатый ритм. Собственно, этот звук Дин и принял за тиканье часов. Скосив глаз на прикроватную тумбу, он обнаружил, что ещё рань несусветная, а именно – 2:50 ночи. 

\- Сэм, - простонал старший Винчестер, закрывая единственный работающий на данный момент орган зрения. – Какого чёрта? 

\- Я тебя разбудил? – негромко отозвался тот. – Прости, не хотел. Сейчас закончу. Спи.

\- Угу, - накрывшись одеялом с головой, пробормотал Дин. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, ожидая, что сразу же отключится в наступившей тишине. Ага, как же. Наглые мысли, заметив брешь в обороне, моментально полезли в голову, прогоняя остатки сна. Почему Сэм не спит? Почему сидит на заправленной кровати и пьёт кофе? Он вообще ложился?

\- Чувак, ты чего не спишь? – пробурчал Дин в одеяло.

\- Работу нашёл, - тихо ответил Сэм. 

\- Мы же только что закончили дело, - охотник выглянул из укрытия. – Какая работа?

\- Надо же чем-то себя занять на выходных, - младший отложил лэптоп, лёг и отвернулся к окну. 

\- Если ты сейчас же не уснёшь, я тебя тресну, - угрожающе произнёс Дин в спину брата.

Тот в ответ только хмыкнул и, глубоко вздохнув, сунул руки под подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее. Дин покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Эти ночные посиделки постепенно становились постоянными, что категорически не нравилось Дину.

«Завтра с ним поговорю», - подумал он прежде, чем уснуть.

***

\- Ну и что за дело? – поинтересовался Дин, пережёвывая кусочек бекона. Он бездумно рассматривал разрисованную цветами стену кафе.

\- Фресно, Калифорния, - ответил Сэм, одновременно прихлебывая кофе и разыскивая что-то в лэптопе. – Два дня назад в студии местного радио произошёл пожар. Ди-джей погиб, звукорежиссёр до сих пор без сознания.

\- И что в этом такого необычного? 

\- Свидетели говорят, что долго не могли открыть дверь в студию, когда обнаружили дым. Учитывая, что замок напрочь отсутствовал – служба охраны за это уже отгребла – это довольно странно. 

\- Мало ли чем дверь блокировалась? – скептически нахмурился Дин. – Это ещё не повод начинать расследование.

\- Я так и подумал. Но тут мне на глаза попалась статья из местной газеты, - Сэм развернул ноутбук монитором к брату. – Самое интересное в конце.

Дин пробежал глазами по строчкам и хмыкнул.

\- Занятно. Я в этих вопросах, конечно, ни черта не смыслю, но то, что в помещении случился пожар, ещё не значит, что техника сразу же отключилась. Она вполне могла накрыться в то время, когда охранники игрались с огнетушителями.

\- Логично, - кивнул Сэм. – Тем не менее, я не поленился и копнул поглубже. Оказывается, работники радио всю неделю жаловались на проблемы с электричеством. Кондиционеры постоянно ломались, в помещениях становилось холодно. Пару раз даже приходилось отключать эфир из-за подозрительных помех. 

\- Похоже на призрак, - нехотя кивнул Дин, признавая правоту брата.

\- Вот и я о чём!

Сэм победно улыбнулся. Лэптоп отправился в сумку. 

\- Нет, чтобы передохнуть, - вздохнул старший Винчестер и грустно взглянул на особо аляповатый настенный цветок. Цветок всеми лепестками выражал сочувствие. – Ты нам устроил охотничий марафон – третье дело за две недели. Может, махнём на пляж?

\- Ещё не сезон, Дин. 

\- Тогда пробежимся по барам, - не сдавался тот. – У нас уже наличка подходит к концу.

\- Есть ещё кредитки, - отмахнулся Сэм.

Дин внимательно посмотрел на брата. Эта одержимость работой уже стала его пугать. С тех пор, как они закончили дело с вервульфом, Сэм упорно загонял себя. 

\- Сэм, - старательно подбирая слова, начал он. – Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Доедай, я соберу вещи, - нагло перебил брата новоявленный трудоголик. – Жду в машине. 

Захватив сумку с лэптопом, Сэм встал и вышел. Дин хмуро проводил его взглядом.

***

Дин откинулся на сидении, кивая в такт разрывающим динамики гитарным ритмам AC/DC. Сэм, несмотря на шум, умудрился заснуть, прислонившись головой к стеклу. Заметив это, Дин тут же вспомнил фальшивый будильник и уменьшил громкость. 

Уже далеко не в первый раз охотник просыпался среди ночи и заставал Сэма за работой. После смерти Мэдисон – девушки-вервульфа, с которой они познакомились примерно три недели назад, - братишка нырнул в работу с головой. Всё бы ничего, да только выныривать хоть иногда надо. Захлебнуться же можно! За те две недели, что прошли со дня гибели Мэдисон, это уже третье расследование. Дин не особо возражал, первые два дела оказались не такими уж и сложными, но это совершенно не значит, что он не устал. То же касалось и Сэма – у него уже от бессонницы круги под глазами залегли. Только вот мелкий не желал идти на контакт и обсуждать проблему. Одного этого хватало, чтобы прийти к выводу: с ним не всё в порядке. 

Машину встряхнуло на очередном ухабе. Дин ругнулся, сбавил скорость и аккуратно поправил голову крепко спящего брата, чтобы та при тряске не ударялась о стекло.

***

_Фресно. Калифорния.  
Общественный Региональный Медицинский Центр._

\- Доктор, что не так с моим мужем? Почему он до сих пор без сознания?

\- Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, миссис Дентер. Ваш муж сейчас находится в критическом состоянии. В такие моменты организм человека отключает все лишние системы, чтобы как можно быстрее восстановиться.

\- Что это значит?

\- Это значит, что мистер Дентон борется, но отравление угарным газом настолько серьёзно, что на восстановление понадобится время.

\- Вы мне так и не ответили.

\- Миссис Дентон…

\- Я хочу к мужу! Пустите меня!

\- Миссис Дентон, он в реанимации. Сейчас к нему нельзя.

\- Пустите меня к Стиву! Пустите меня! Пустите!..

\- Успокойтесь, миссис Дентон. Вам в вашем положении нельзя волноваться. 

\- Я хочу к мужу!.. Пусти-и-ите-е-е-е…

\- Вот так… Тише… Успокойтесь… Лили, принеси, пожалуйста, воды и отведи миссис Детнтон в комнату отдыха для персонала. Ей нужно прилечь.

\- Хорошо, доктор Уильямс.

\- Спасибо. Эй, Пол! Погоди.

\- Что?

\- Ты в кафетерий?

\- Ага… Слушай, а это правда?

\- Что именно?

\- Что у этого Дентона следы на горле?

\- Да. Представляешь, я сначала подумал, что его пытались задушить верёвкой.

\- Но он же пострадал при пожаре!

\- Да, но след как от толстой пеньковой верёвки.

\- Не ожог?

\- Не похоже.

***

Обустроившись в мотеле во Фресно, Винчестеры углубились в изучение наличного материала.  
\- Итак, что мы имеем? – вопросил Дин.

Он мерил шагами комнату, рассматривая газетную вырезку. 

\- То же, что и утром, - Сэм сидел за столом и старался уследить за перемещениями брата. – Ди-джей мёртв, режиссёр в критическом состоянии. Свидетели утверждают, что ничего не видели и не слышали. Только и всего, что дверь-непрошибайка без замка.

\- Нам нужно попасть в студию и всё хорошенько осмотреть, пока эти исследователи из пожарников не затоптали всё, что можно.

\- Само собой. Но есть ещё свидетели.

\- Они же ничего не видели, - Дин присел напротив брата.

\- Это они сказали прессе. Интервью, кстати, давал только один из сотрудников радио. Второй отказался.

\- Думаешь, он что-то знает? – Дин задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника.

\- В нашей практике часто попадались случаи, когда свидетели предпочитали умолчать некоторые подробности, - поджав губы, сказал Сэм. – Этот Алан Уилли наверняка что-нибудь знает.

\- Хорошо, - Дин встал и направился на выход. – Раздобудь его адрес, а я поищу для нас еды.

\- Всё, что угодно вашему величеству, - ответил Сэм, уткнувшись в ноутбук. 

\- Молчи и работай, - усмехнулся старший. 

Входная дверь закрылась за ним почти бесшумно.

***

\- Уютненько, - Дин одёрнул полы пиджака и осмотрел улицу. – Прямо картинка из «Отчаянных домохозяек». Не хватает только парочки взбалмошных особ женского пола, стремящихся разнообразить свой досуг.

\- А ты всё о своём, - усмехнулся Сэм, подталкивая брата в сторону дома. – Нам сюда.

Небольшой одноэтажный домик, украшенный шариками и лентами с надписью «С днём рождения!», выглядел умилительно и выделялся на фоне однотипных строений, расположившихся на Риалто Авеню, необычным нежно-сиреневым фасадом. 

\- А что? Хоть что-то в этом мире должно быть постоянным, - Дин пожал плечами и прошёл по гравийной дорожке к белоснежной двери с золотистым звонком на косяке. – Тебе, между прочим, тоже не мешает развеяться, а то от перенапряжения уже волосы на голове шевелятся, - не удержавшись, Дин потрепал брата по шевелюре, которую тот перед выходом старательно приводил в респектабельный вид. Как и ожидалось, Сэм в восторг не пришел.

\- Эй! – он стукнул брата по руке. – Не тронь святое!

\- Это что же у нас нынче святое? Волосы или мозг, запрятанный глубоко под ними?

Дин ловко увернулся от подзатыльника и надавил на дверной звонок. Не успел Сэм придумать достойный ответ, как дверь распахнулась, явив Винчестерам очень маленькую и очень разъярённую женщину. 

\- Слушайте, сколько можно повторять? Мы не даём интервью, не делимся эксклюзивом, не согласны фотографироваться ни официально, ни просто так или за деньги. Мы не ведём переговоров ни с какими изданиями ни по каким вопросам, в том числе и насчёт написания книги. Мы не беседуем со священниками, частными детективами, психоаналитиками, учителями, волонтёрами или хозяевами приютов для бездомных собак. Мы не покупаем успокоительное, антидепрессанты, цветы, венки, гробы и траурные костюмы. Нам не нужны чистящие средства, барбекю, автомобили и моющие пылесосы. А теперь не соизволите ли вы убраться отсюда?

\- Нет, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Дин.

\- Что? – кажется, женщину такой ответ смутил.

\- Мэм, мы из ФБР, - сказал Сэм.

\- Ага, из ФБР, - растерянность на лице миссис Уилли мгновенно сменилась агрессией. – Почему бы вам не перестать строить из себя агентов и не убраться восвояси, пока я полицию не вызвала? Я же вижу, что вы никакие не ФБРовцы. 

Коротко переглянувшись, Винчестеры продемонстрировали ей удостоверения. К этому миссис Уилли была явно не готова. Она некоторое время растерянно смотрела на жетоны, потом со стуком закрыла рот.

\- И что вам надо? – женщина и не старалась скрыть раздражение. 

\- То же, что и всем, - пожал плечами Дин. – Поговорить с вашим мужем.

***

Домик внутри оказался таким же миленьким, как и снаружи. Весь пейзаж портили наполовину спустившие воздух шарики. У кого-то тут недавно был день рожденья. Дин сильно подозревал, что тортиком их как пить дать не угостят, и это его почему-то огорчало. Сэма данный вопрос, похоже, вовсе не беспокоил. Младший мастерски заговаривал зубы миссис Уилли, убеждая, что им ну просто невероятно важно услышать от мистера Уилли его версию происшедшего. И да, они уверены. Точно-точно, иначе бы не приехали.

\- Алан не в себе, - глядя исподлобья, сказала женщина. – Боюсь, толку от него не будет.

\- Мэм, поверьте, мы на своей работе всякое слышали и видели, - Сэм смотрел в глаза собеседнице, словно кролик, пытающийся загипнотизировать удава. Удав, похоже, терял все аргументы и поддавался на уговоры, пусть и неохотно. Дин предусмотрительно молчал, боясь испортить эффект. – Мы сможем понять даже в самой несвязной речи то, что пытается донести до нас собеседник – через образы, метафоры, мимику. Если знать, куда смотреть, можно увидеть очень многое.

Дину стоило больших усилий не уставиться на брата в немом изумлении. «Он же вроде на юриста учился, а не на психолога. Откуда такие познания?». Женщина тем временем размышляла.

\- Послушайте, миссис Уилли, - Сэм вздохнул и, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте, протянул их к собеседнице. – Мы прекрасно осознаём, с чем имеем дело. От нашего общения вашему мужу хуже не станет. Мы в Бюро все до одного проходим курсы психологии и тренинги. У нас с напарником есть большой опыт. Не смотрите на нас так, на самом деле мы гораздо старше, чем кажется.

Дин приосанился и состроил чрезвычайно серьёзное лицо.

\- Мэм, это не займёт много времени, - произнёс он. 

Ещё некоторое время женщина сверлила их взглядом, потом вздохнула и пригласила жестом на задний двор. Алан Уилли сидел в плетёном кресле, укутанный в клетчатый плед, и рассматривал мелкую рябь на воде бассейна. Типичный дедушка в выходной. Только вот лет ему было всего тридцать четыре. 

\- Алан, дорогой. К тебе гости, - тихо произнесла миссис Уилли, тронув мужа за плечо. Тот безразлично посмотрел на Винчестеров и вернулся к созерцанию водной глади. Женщина вздохнула. – Я буду в доме, зовите, если что.

\- Спасибо, мэм, - Сэм благодарно улыбнулся.

\- Прошли естественный отбор? – усмехнулся Алан, как только за женщиной закрылась дверь. – Молли ко мне никого не пускает с тех пор, как случился тот пожар. Всего два дня, а у меня ощущение, словно я отбываю пожизненное заключение. 

\- Вы не похожи на человека, у которого не всё в порядке с головой, - сказал Дин, удивлённо глядя на собеседника.

\- Моя жена с вами не согласится, - Алан внимательно посмотрел на гостей. – Чем обязан?

Вместо ответа Винчестеры продемонстрировали удостоверения.

\- Расскажите нам о том, что вы видели во время пожара, - попросил Сэм.

\- С чего это в ФБР заинтересовались этим? 

Дин взглянул на Сэма, тот еле заметно пожал плечами.

\- Сэр, - заговорил старший всё тем же серьёзным тоном. – Несмотря на приказы сверху молчать в тряпочку, кое-что я вам скажу. У нас были сведения о возможном планировании теракта. Мы хотим убедиться в том, что это не так. В противном случае сюда нагрянет наше начальство.

Алан некоторое время смотрел на них.

\- Будем считать, что я вам поверил, - вздохнул он. – Вы хотите знать, что случилось? – Винчестеры синхронно кивнули. – Ерунда какая-то случилась, - мужчина с силой потёр лицо. – Я когда вошёл в помещение, то сразу побежал к Стиву. Он лежал без сознания на пульте и…

\- Что? – спросил Дин.

Алан бросил на него быстрый взгляд. 

\- Было странно, - сказал он, немного помолчав. – Рядом полыхал огонь, а мне было холодно. Но ещё больше меня удивило то, что на шее Стива я нашёл верёвку.

\- Верёвку? – удивлённо вскинул брови Сэм.

\- Да. Толстую такую пеньковую верёвку. Знаете, в вестернах на таких ещё вешают преступников на площади. Она была обмотана вокруг его шеи и завязана на два узла. Неумело так, словно тот, кто это делал, сильно спешил. Я развязал узлы и бросил верёвку возле пульта. Стив не дышал, и я потащил его в коридор. Я говорил полиции про неё, но они только отмахнулись. Молли вот решила, что у меня не всё в порядке с восприятием реальности. Она у меня вспыльчивая, но скоро отойдёт. 

\- Мистер Уилли, а что ещё вы видели? Было ли что-нибудь необычное? Ну, кроме холода и верёвки.

\- Я видел… - Алан запнулся, а потом махнул рукой. – Всё равно кто-нибудь пронюхает, так что… В общем, я видел человека возле Стивена.

\- Человека? – переспросил Дин. – Вы его узнали? Описать сможете?

\- Не смогу, - качнул головой Уилли. – У него не было лица.


	3. Глава 2

Сэм осматривал помещение студии на предмет наличия улик, в то время как Дин опрашивал свидетелей. А конкретнее – свидетельниц. Миловидные особы блондинистого склада ума толпой в три человека хихикали, отвечая на вопросы старшего, который, в свою очередь, не терялся и уже выяснил номера телефонов и планы на вечер у каждой девушки. Хмыкнув, Сэм вернулся к своему занятию. 

Понятное дело, никакой верёвки на месте пожара они не нашли. По правде говоря, Сэм не сильно удивился. Полицейские обычно не задумываются о том, что после них, возможно, ещё придётся работать и охотникам. «С другой стороны, - подумал Сэм, - пусть лучше о нас поменьше думают».

ЭМП изображал из себя рождественскую гирлянду, мигая всеми лампочками одновременно. Сэм убрал истошно пищащую штуковину в карман. В общем, что и требовалось доказать – призрак. Дело за малым – выяснить, что за он, и упокоить. 

\- Представляешь, они живут в одной квартире! – Дин сиял довольной улыбкой, пряча в карман трофейную бумажку с номерами телефонов свидетельниц. – И совсем не против пригласить нас. Чур, мои те две, что повыше. Тебе и одной хватит.

\- Никаких зацепок, - не обращая внимания на слова брата, сказал Сэм. 

\- Кто бы сомневался? – вздохнул Дин.

\- Что ты выяснил?

\- Ди-джея все здесь любили – молодой, активный, жизнерадостный. Прямо идеальный работник. Никогда не курил, не пил, не привлекался. Работал давно, друзей полно, враги захлебнулись от переизбытка любви к нему. За что погиб, непонятно. 

\- Учитывая рассказ Уилли, я склонен считать, что Рик погиб случайно. На самом деле целью призрака был Стив.

\- О, со Стивом всё гораздо интереснее! – оживился Дин. – Друзей мало, жена в положении, больше родственников нет. Средний заработок, приличный дом, новая машина. Откуда деньги на всё это, никто не знает. Скрытный, общался только с Риком. В город приехал только три месяца назад, хотя поговаривают, что он здесь учился. 

\- Значит, копаем под него? – Сэм прикрыл рукой рот, подавляя зевок.

\- Копнём, - кивнул Дин. – Но сначала ты поспишь.

\- Потом, - отмахнулся Сэм, направляясь на выход.

Дин закатил глаза. «Вот уж где упрямый идиот».

***

Больница – от слова «боль». Дин отчётливо это понимал, прогуливаясь вместе с медсестричкой по имени Келли через отделение скорой помощи, заполненное стонущими людьми, до местного кафетерия. Келли была невысокой, стройной, в меру болтливой и падкой на мужчин со значком. Одно движение бровью, одно грустное «жизнь агента ФБР так одинока» (с обязательным вздохом и опусканием глаз), и всё – клиент готов. Келли вызвалась накормить его в кафетерии и «дать показания с глазу на глаз». Дин махнул рукой Сэму и направился вслед за девушкой.

В типичном кафетерии типичной больницы тосковали типичные столики и такие же стулики. Совершенно одинаковые с лица работники общепита в четыре руки наградили Дина тарелкой с блинчиками и кружкой кофе. Винчестер улыбнулся и направился к угловому столику, где его уже ждала собеседница.

\- Вот, - торжественно сообщила она. – Поэтому мы и расстались.

Дин мысленно зевнул. Эпическая история любви Келли и… Джона? Клиффа? Авраама?.. В общем, она была… эпической. По крайней мере, для Келли. Дин же, как и положено нормальным парням, глядящим по телевизору нечто историческое и про любовь, благополучно проспал большую часть повествования. Даром, что был в сознании. 

\- Жаль, - почти совсем искренне посочувствовал он. – Мне казалось, что вы подходите друг другу. 

\- Это да, - вздохнула девушка. – Ну да ладно, - встрепенулась она. – Что мы всё обо мне, да обо мне. Ты ведь тоже интересный, - Келли взмахнула ресницами, заглядывая Дину в глаза, и провела кончиками пальцев по его запястью.

\- А что я? – вздохнул Дин. – Всю жизнь один. С моей работой романы заводить опасно. Хотя… Возможно, я просто не встретил ту единственную, - мечтательный взгляд в окно.

\- Правда? – девушка постаралась скрыть восторг. – А может, ты плохо искал?

\- Всё возможно, - лёгкая грустная улыбка, взгляд в глаза собеседнице, обаяние на полную мощность. – Только работу всё равно никто не отменял. Да и напарник меня ждёт. Бумажная работа, и всё такое. Он иногда такой рассеянный! Поэтому работать приходится, в основном, мне.

\- Ой, а можно я помогу? – Келли даже подпрыгнула на месте. – Я люблю писать!

\- Прости, но это строго конфиденциальная информация, - покачал головой Дин. – Но ты очень поможешь, если расскажешь об одном вашем пациенте. 

\- Конечно! – с жаром откликнулась медсестра, подавшись вперёд и демонстрируя глубокое стратегическое декольте рабочей формы. Дин оценил манёвр.

\- Стив Дентер, поступил на днях, после пожара на радиостудии.

\- А-а-а… - протянула девушка. – Так ты насчёт этого пожара?

\- Да, - с серьёзным лицом кивнул Дин. – Что ты можешь сказать про Стивена?

\- Ну, про этого Дентера у нас слухи ходят.

\- Слухи?

\- Да, - Келли склонилась к Винчестеру, щекоча его ухо доверительным шепотом. – Мне говорила Линда, она дружит с Тарой. Тара встречается с Эндрю, а тот работает помощником лаборанта в гинекологическом отделении…

Дин старательно пытался уловить момент, когда появится нужная информация в потоке бесконечных – кто, с кем, когда и прочее. 

\- Так этот Майкл – лечащий врач Марты Дентер, - сказала, в конце концов, медсестра. – В общем, по словам Майкла, у Марты постоянно какие-то проблемы. А всё потому, что она нервничает. Как-то раз она разоткровенничалась и сообщила Майклу, что её муж постоянно напивается. Мол, ему всё мерещится толпа людей в чёрных масках. И что ему, вроде, снятся кошмары, он кричит во сне и постоянно пугает Марту. Бедняжка поэтому плохо себя чувствует, - откинувшись на спинку стула, Келли улыбнулась так победно, словно только что уболтала соперницу сбрить брови. – По-моему, этот Стив того, - она покрутила пальцем у виска.

Дин, закусив губу, переваривал информацию. По всему выходило, что Стив – причина неупокоенного призрака. 

***

Летящей походкой пересекая отделение интенсивной терапии, Дин вертел в руках бумажку с номером телефона Келли и взглядом искал Сэма. Братец обнаружился возле поста медсестры. Дин мысленно понадеялся, что младший хотя бы пытается флиртовать, но заметил на лице Сэма сосредоточенно-деловое выражение и отмёл такой вариант развития событий как принципиально невозможный. Всё-таки Сэм порой бывал до неприличия правильным. 

\- Я не помешал? – Дин пристроился рядом с братом и белозубо улыбнулся полноватой женщине средних лет. «Ладно, можно и не флиртовать» - великодушно разрешил он про себя. – Как успехи?

\- Сестра Кэрриган любезно разрешила нам осмотреть мистера Дентера, - ответил Сэм. – В разговоре с ним мы, правда, толку не добьёмся.

\- Почему? – спросил старший.

\- Ему проводили интубацию, - сказала сестра Кэрриган, но, заметив на лице Дина выражение типа «чё?», мягко пояснила. – Он дышать сам не мог. Мы ему трубку в горло вставили.

\- Должно быть, неприятно, - поморщился старший.

\- По крайней мере, лучше так, чем вовсе не дышать, - философски заметила женщина.

\- Это да. Так мы пройдём? – Дину хотелось убраться подальше от этой не в меру прозорливой женщины. Не ровен час, ещё поймёт, что никакие они не федералы.

\- Конечно, - она указала рукой направление.

Дин лишь кивнул и поспешил ретироваться. Сэм в несколько гигантских шагов настиг брата.

\- Не смейся, - буркнул старший Винчестер. – Я знаю, что такое «интубация».

\- Я молчу, - усмехнулся Сэм.

\- Вот и молчи! – огрызнулся Дин. 

После паузы вдруг добавил: 

\- Мне, между прочим, тоже такую штуку подключали. Она длинная, ещё со всякими трубками соединена. Эти трубки ведут к этой… Как её? Ну, штука такая с пропеллерами… Ну, там ещё мешок так делает «шух-шух-шух». Чёрт…

\- Аппарат для искусственной вентиляции лёгких, - сжалился над братом Сэм.

\- Да знаю я, как это называется! – взбрыкнул тот и прибавил шагу.

Младший отстал, чтобы не раздражать Дина своей неистребимой улыбкой.

***

Стив Дентер лежал на кровати, подключённый к этой самой штуке с мешком, именуемой «аппаратом для искусственной вентиляции лёгких». Мешок мерно поднимался и опускался, кардиомонитор извещал о наличии сердцебиения, назойливая муха кружила возле окна. На столе стоял сиротливый букетик привядших цветов с запиской от коллег. Вот, в общем-то, и всё. Ни тебе плюшевых медведей, ни скорбных родственников с покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами… Видимо, жизнь у этого Стива была одинокой.

\- Приветик, мистер Дентер, - негромко поздоровался Дин, осматриваясь в палате. – Вы тут один?

Дентер, видимо, посчитал ниже своего достоинства отвечать, и поэтому продолжил нагло пребывать без сознания. Сэм взял карточку больного и принялся изучать ее содержание.

\- Что пишут? – старший прекратил осмотр помещения и теперь боролся с желанием понажимать какие-нибудь кнопочки. Сэму знать не обязательно, но в детстве он иногда мечтал стать врачом, поэтому ему страсть как нравились всякие такие приспособления. 

\- К концу недели обещают дождь и небольшое похолодание, - пробормотал Сэм, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

\- Остряк.

\- Что ещё они могут написать? Сплошные диагнозы нечитабельным врачебным почерком, - младший вернул карточку на место и покачал головой. – Удушье, ожоги первой и второй степени, повреждение кожи непонятного происхождения.

\- Что же тут непонятного? – удивился Дин, указывая на темный рубец, пересекавший горло Стивена. – Вполне себе обычный след от удавки. 

\- Значит, Уилли не померещилась та фигура, - растягивая слова, проговорил Сэм. – Кто-то явно имеет зуб на нашего приятеля.

Дин согласно кивнул и вновь бросил взгляд на монитор. От количества проводков, тянувшихся к нему, у парня зарябило в глазах.

\- Сэм, как ты думаешь, врачи специально всё пишут непонятным почерком? – спросил он, задумчиво почесав нос. – Может, они все состоят в какой-то тайной организации и так шифруют свои послания?

\- Угу, - ответил тот, принимаясь при помощи ЭМП обследовать Дентера. – И в тайне планируют поработить мир. А потом заставят нас ежеминутно мыть руки, питаться только здоровой пищей, носить чистые носки…

\- Ужас! – воскликнул Дин. – Они превратят Землю в филиал ада! Сэм, с этим надо что-то делать.

\- Правило одного дела, Дин. Мы тут ещё призрака не поймали, - вздернул бровь Сэм. Приборчик начинал пищать чуть громче, когда его подносили к шее пострадавшего. – Знаешь, я тут подумал…

\- Вот уж удивил, - буркнул Дин.

\- Мы ведь не нашли верёвку на месте происшествия, - невозмутимо продолжил младший. – И полиция не нашла. И пожарные. Возможно, её просто не было.

\- А следы появились потому, что так погиб наш привиденчик, - закончил мысль Дин.

\- Именно.

Картинка постепенно начинала складываться.

***

\- Доктор, почему он без сознания? – всхлипывала возле поста медсестры молодая женщина.

\- Миссис Дентер, я уже говорил вам, что моментально организм восстановиться не может, - ответил невысокий мужчина в очках, поморщив лоб до затылка. – Ему нужно некоторое время.

«Миссис Дентер?». Дин многозначительно посмотрел на брата. 

«Опять мне вести светские беседы?» - ответный взгляд. Сэм явно надеялся очеловечить Дина путем общения с людьми, что, по мнению старшего, было не очень хорошей идеей в принципе. Ему и так неплохо жилось.

Игра в гляделки длилась ровно до тех пор, пока их присутствие не обнаружила сестра Кэрриган.

\- Ну что, агенты? Осмотрелись? – спросила она, игнорируя умоляющие взгляды врача, который здорово надеялся на её помощь в беседе с миссис Дентер. Своим плачем та довела уже половину отделения. В её положении это было весьма нежелательно, и врачам только оставалось надеяться, что ребёнок родится психически здоровым.

\- Да, спасибо большое, - Сэм всем своим видом излучал искреннюю признательность. – Миссис Дентер? – обратился он к рыдающей женщине. 

\- Да, - всхлипнув, ответила та.

\- Я – агент Смит, а это мой коллега агент Стоун. Мы из ФБР. Можно с вами переговорить?

\- Э… - женщина замялась. – Мне к Стиву нужно, - она как-то сразу перестала плакать и попыталась проскользнуть мимо Винчестеров к палате.

\- Мы ненадолго, - Сэм перегородил ей дорогу и мягко взял под локоть.

\- Ну, хорошо, - испуганно глядя на него, проговорила Марта.

Сопровождаемые благодарными взглядами врача, Винчестеры отвели девушку к расположенным вдоль стены сиденьям. Та всё время хлюпала носом и опасливо поглядывала на сурового, как Швацнеггер в фильме «Коммандо», Дина. Сейчас начнётся игра «допроси свидетеля». Дин выглядел строгим агентом, а Сэм – мягким и понимающим. Плохой коп, хороший коп. Поразительно, насколько эффективно на самом деле работает эта схема.

\- У нас к вам пара вопросов, мэм, - Сэм усадил женщину и пожертвовал своим носовым платком, отдав ей на утирание слёз. – Вы как? Нормально себя чувствуете? Может, воды?

\- Нет, спасибо. Всё хорошо, - вздохнула Марта. – Давайте быстрее покончим с разговорами. Я хочу быть рядом с мужем.

\- Конечно-конечно, - Сэм присел рядом с ней на сиденье и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. – Скажите, были ли у вашего супруга враги?

\- Враги? – удивлённо переспросила собеседница. – Пожар ведь начался из-за короткого замыкания. Нет? 

\- Мэм, не хочу вас расстраивать, - встрял Дин, - но наше руководство не отправило бы нас сюда, если бы считало именно так. 

\- Так вы думаете?..

\- Пока рано делать выводы, мэм, - перебил её Сэм. – Давайте вы ответите на наши вопросы, а уж потом мы всё решим. Так что насчёт врагов?

\- Да мы в этом городе недавно, - задумавшись, ответила миссис Дентер. – Толком-то и не успели знакомыми обзавестись. Какие вдруг враги?

\- А до этого вы где жили?

\- В Солт-Лэйк-Сити. Я оттуда родом. Какое-то время прожили там, но когда решили завести ребёнка, то перебрались сюда. Здесь климат лучше, да и работу Стив нашёл. Хотя поначалу совсем не хотел сюда приезжать.

\- Почему? – спросил Дин.

\- Говорил, что когда он учился здесь, то у них в колледже произошёл какой-то инцидент. В общем, воспоминания неприятные остались. Но в итоге я его уговорила. Да и Рик всё звал в напарники. Они раньше вместе работали на радио в Юте. Вот мы и переехали.

\- А что за инцидент? – уточнил Сэм, мысленно делая пометку.

\- Не знаю, - покачала головой миссис Дентер. – Стиви ничего не говорил, да я и не лезла с расспросами. Захочет – скажет.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Дин.

\- Спасибо за внимание, мэм, - Сэм улыбнулся и пожал женщине руку. – Берегите себя. Если что, мы с вами свяжемся.

Миссис Дентер ретировалась в палату мужа на счет «три». 

\- Ну что? – сказал Дин, направляясь на выход из больницы подальше от внимательного взгляда сестры Кэрриган. – У нашего режиссёра, оказывается, есть что вспомнить о студенческих годах.

\- По всему видать, да, - кивнул Сэм. – Надо будет наведаться в этот колледж.

\- Тебе только дай волю – сразу сбежишь учиться, - хмыкнул старший.

\- Не волнуйся, не сбегу, - отозвался Сэм, вслед за братом направляясь к машине. – Я же об этом уже говорил.

\- Правда? – тот недоверчиво поднял бровь. – Что-то неубедительно. В твоей голове такой сумбур, что я ни в чём не уверен.

\- Правда, Дин. Бежать-то мне некуда. У меня ведь тоже есть неприятные воспоминания об учёбе, - Сэм уселся в машину, хлопнув дверцей. Дин устало прикрыл глаза, медленно вздохнул и устроился за рулём.


	4. Глава 3

_Фресно, Калифорния.  
5 апреля 2007 года._

\- Дин… Эй, Ди-ин... Дин, я знаю, что ты не спишь. Открой глаза... Открой… Дин, я ведь не отстану… 

Назойливый голос младшего жужжал где-то на краю сознания. Дин замычал и перевернулся на живот.

\- Дин.

\- Отстань, Сэм. Я сплю, - невнятное бурчание в подушку.

\- Вот и спал бы себе. Зачем ты спрятал мой ноутбук, пока я за кофе ходил?

\- Потому что три.

\- Что «три»? – недоумённо переспросил Сэм.

\- Часа три, - проговорил Дин, не открывая глаз. – Потому что три часа ночи. Какой, к чёрту, ноутбук? Какой кофе? 

\- Я работаю.

\- Я заметил. Но сейчас у нас по плану тихий час. А лучше три. Или семь. Но это – если повезёт.

\- Некогда спать. Нужно с делом разобраться.

Дин горестно вздохнул.

\- Сэмми, ответь мне, пожалуйста: ты когда за кофеем шатался, как медведь в феврале, из номера выходил? – оторвав голову от подушки и посмотрев на брата, спросил он.

\- Да.

\- Кто-нибудь там стрелял?

\- Нет, - немного замявшись, ответил Сэм.

\- В кафетерии полно народу?

\- Э…

\- Может, объявили о какой-то эпидемии, пока я тут спал? Или ты там трупов кучу нашёл возле кофе-машины, а? 

\- Чего? – Сэма явно сбил с толку такой допрос.

\- Нет? Значит, апокалипсис ещё не наступил, и у нас есть время поспать, - заключил Дин и рухнул лицом в подушку. 

\- Дин, - после паузы подал голос Сэм.

\- Я сказал – спать, – отрезал старший.

Теперь Сэм вздохнул и со страдальческим стоном улёгся на кровать. 

***

\- Сэм… Сэмми… Соня, глаза открой… Эй, Сэмми… Сэм, я ведь не отстану.

\- Уйди, я сплю, - Сэм отвернулся от брата и снова погрузился в дрёму.

\- Утро уже, - усмехнулся Дин. – Вставай.

\- Не хочу, - жалобно протянул младший.

\- А надо.

\- Ну-у-у, Ди-и-ин… Ещё пять минуток, ладно? – Сэм еле повернул голову и из-под полуприкрытых век умоляюще посмотрел на Дина.

\- Ну, разве только пять, - смилостивился тот. – Ровно в восемь я тебя подыму. А будешь ты спать или нет – это уже будут твои проблемы.

\- Ты – настоящий друг, можно сказать, брат, - выдохнул младший, моментально отключаясь.

***

Среднестатистические американские мотели обычно имели в наличии небольшой кафетерий. Обязательными атрибутами мотельного общепита являлись: броское название, невзрачный интерьер и молоденькие официантки. Последнее было как нельзя более на руку коварному Дину, который замыслил расшевелить Сэма и отправить его на свидание. Братец в последнее время совсем от рук отбился. Порой Дину так и хотелось треснуть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым, чтобы мозги вправить. 

Ну и кормили в этом конкретном кафетерии довольно прилично. Дин поглощал нехитрый завтрак из яичницы с беконом и ковырялся в ноутбуке Сэма. Честное слово, по делу. Не смотреть же в общественном месте те страницы, которые он обычно посещает! Так что, делать нечего, пришлось работать. Покосившись на часы, он окликнул официантку.

\- Эй, красавица!

\- Да? – Синди (как значилось на бейджике) материализовалась моментально, словно из засады.

\- Синди, так? – обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, уточнил Дин. После утвердительного ответа он продолжил: – Синди, принеси-ка ещё одну порцию яичницы и какой-нибудь салат, хорошо?

\- Сию минуту!

Синди улетела на кухню, стремясь угодить симпатичному клиенту. Мысленно отметив этот вариант как приемлемый, Дин приготовился к охоте на её номер телефона. 

Звякнул колокольчик у входной двери, и в помещение вплыл заспанный Сэм. Обнаружив брата, он подошёл и плюхнулся на соседний стул. 

\- С добрым утром, - ухмыльнулся, глядя на него, Дин. – Как спалось, принцесса на горошине?

\- Утомительно, - широко зевнув, ответил Сэм. – Ты чего меня не разбудил? Уже десять.

\- Я будил, - с чистым сердцем соврал старший. – Но ты каждый раз умолял выделить тебе ёщё пять минуточек, так что я плюнул на это гиблое дело и решил поесть.

\- Большое тебе сердечное спасибо, - пробубнил Сэм. – Я теперь целый день разбитый ходить буду.

Дин хмыкнул, даже не попытавшись изобразить раскаяние. 

\- Ваш заказ, - Синди с подносом наперевес лучезарно улыбалась. – Ещё что-нибудь?

\- Кофе вот для этого тела, - кивнув на брата, ответил Дин. Девушка хихикнула и ушла за кофейником.

\- С каких пор ты на салаты подсел? – сонно спросил Сэм и зашторил глаза веками.

\- Это для тебя, балбес, - старший подтолкнул к нему тарелки. – Ешь давай. Вдруг проснёшься?

Удивившись внезапному проявлению заботы со стороны брата, Сэм подтянул тарелки к себе и принялся жевать. Бросив многозначительный взгляд на свой ноутбук, в котором Дин что-то искал, он с набитым ртом сказал:

\- Я очень надеюсь, что у тебя есть оправдание тому, что ты его украл.

\- Ой, не волнуйся ты так, Сэмми, - отмахнулся Дин, одновременно улыбаясь официантке, наливающей кофе. – Ничего с твоим драгоценным лэптопом не случится. Я, между прочим, работаю.

\- И почему это тебе можно работать, а мне нельзя? – спросил Сэм, одним глотком ополовинив кружку.

\- Тебе никто не запрещает. Работай себе, только в нормальное время суток. Ночью, Сэмми, дети спят, - наставительно произнёс Дин.

\- Вот и спи, - вернул шпильку Сэм. – Я-то тут причём? 

\- Притом, что на тебе лица нет, - вздохнул Дин, которому надоело отшучиваться. – Ты уже давно нормально не спишь.

\- Я нормально высыпаюсь, не говори ерунды, - отмахнулся младший.

\- Нормально он высыпается, - проговорил Дин, ни к кому не обращаясь. - Это нормально: в три часа ночи пить кофе? Целую неделю, каждый день.

\- Не правда, не неделю, - буркнул Сэм.

\- Неделю, Сэмми, целую неделю! – завёлся Дин. – Мне уже надоело просыпаться посреди ночи от твоего трудового энтузиазма. Ты всё отмалчиваешься, копишь в себе, не хочешь поговорить. А, между тем, я же вижу, что с тобой не всё в порядке! Признайся уже, наконец, что у тебя проблемы, и позволь помочь.

Сэм насупился и смотрел на брата поверх кружки с кофе. Некоторое время они молча сверлили друг друга взглядом, потом Сэм вздохнул.

\- Давай потом, - тихо сказал он, взявшись за вилку.

\- Когда «потом»? – обречённо спросил Дин.

\- Потом.

Медленно вдохнув, Дин с силой растёр лицо и молча уставился в окно.

***

Колледж, в котором обучался когда-то Стив Дентер, оказался не чем иным, как Университетом Фресно Пасифик. Здание сего учебного заведения было не то, чтобы старым, но уже довольно поношенным. Дин рассматривал расположившихся на всех обозримых горизонтальных поверхностях коридора студентов. 

\- Да тут все учатся! – удивлённо констатировал он, заметив, что большинство сидящих уткнулись в книги. 

\- Это университет, гений, - усмехнулся Сэм. – Тут так положено. 

\- Это что, клуб ботаников? Что-то мне уже страшно, - Дин картинно передёрнул спиной – тем характерным движением, каким коты выражают миру своё «фе». – Я надеюсь, это не заразно.

И тут же едва увернулся от летящего без руля и тормозов студента.

\- Не волнуйся, Дин, тебе это не грозит, - успокоил его младший. – С таким дефектом рождаются. А у тебя – природный иммунитет.

Кабинет директора располагался на втором этаже в непосредственной близости от столовой. Самого директора на месте не оказалось, но добродушная пожилая секретарша с удовольствием приняла их и напоила кофе.

\- Такие молодые, а уже агенты! – воскликнула миссис Плюмбум, восхищённо глядя на Винчестеров в костюмах. – Тяжело, наверное, вам, да? Постоянно эта беготня, расспросы, переезды. Никакой стабильности.

\- Мы не жалуемся, мэм, - мягко улыбнулся младший. – Наша работа помогает спасать людей, а это главное. И потом, кто-то ведь всё равно должен её выполнять, так?

\- Я вообще считаю, что все работники нашей полиции – герои. Вам надо памятники за каждую спасённую жизнь ставить! Кофе? – миссис Плюмбум приглашающе указала на стулья в приёмной и принялась разливать горячий напиток в разномастные кружки.

Когда все формальности были соблюдены, Дин решил не дожидаться директора, а обработать для начала секретаршу.

\- Скажите, а вы тут давно работаете? – поинтересовался он, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая узор на кружке.

\- Ох, милый мой, уже годочков четвёртый десяток пошёл, как я стала директорским секретарём, - вздохнула миссис Плюмбум. – Их на моей памяти восемь штук сменилось, а я вот всё тут.

\- Это значит, что вам нет равных, - отвесил комплимент старший. Секретарша так и зарделась от удовольствия. – И вы наверняка помните, какие происшествия случались в стенах этого университета.

\- Конечно, помню, - кивнула женщина и пересела поближе. – Вы спрашивайте, если вас что интересует. 

\- У вас учился некий Стив Дентер? – в лоб спросил Сэм.

\- Дентер-Дентер… - забубнила себе под нос миссис Плюмбум. – Знакомая фамилия… Дентер… А это, случаем, не тот режиссёр со сгоревшего радио? Мне кажется, что его так зовут.

\- Да, это он, - решив не скрывать очевидное, кивнул Дин.

\- Тогда да, учился, - кивнула женщина. – Это был, дай бог памяти, девяносто второй год выпуска. Недавно выпускные альбомы пересматривала, когда порядок на полках в кабинете наводила.

\- Вы его помните? – с надеждой спросил Сэм.

\- Бог с вами, агент! – махнула рукой секретарша. – Я иногда забываю, как меня саму звать, что уж говорить про выпуск девяносто второго? Давно это было, да и память у меня всегда была не ахти какая.

\- То есть, совсем ничего примечательного? – на всякий случай уточнил Дин.

\- С Дентером? Нет, иначе я бы запомнила.

\- А не с ним?

\- Не с ним? Дайте-ка подумать, - женщина погрузилась в свои мысли. Впрочем, там она пробыла недолго, практически сразу просветлев лицом. – Была у нас скверная ситуация, как раз девяносто первый год заканчивался. Студент один погиб.

\- Как именно погиб? – вскинулся старший.

То, что супруга Стива Дентера назвала неприятными воспоминаниями, похоже, обретало конкретную форму.

***

Жизнь научных работников проходит под девизом: «не нужно знать все ответы, нужно знать, где их искать». Об этом Сэму и Дину любезно сообщила миссис Плюмбум, пока вела их за собой по коридорам университета. 

Архив располагался в подвальном помещении. Ровные ряды стеллажей были заставлены коробками с номерами, которые Винчестерам говорили ровным счётом ничего. На удивление здесь было сухо и довольно тепло. 

\- Мы тут храним документы, а они должны оставаться невредимыми, - доверительным шёпотом сообщила секретарша. – Тут всё в кондиционерах, так что никакой сырости.

\- Ага, - с умным видом кивнул Дин, Сэм постарался сохранить серьёзное лицо. Когда женщина отвернулась, старший широко улыбнулся. – Кондиционеры, Сэмми, - прошептал он, поднимая вверх указательный палец. – Кон-ди-ци-о-не-ры.

Сэм едва не захихикал, вовремя перейдя на кашель под подозрительным взором секретарши.

\- Эми! – послышался из-за стеллажа мужской голос. – Свет очей моих, ты ли это?

\- Гарольд! – секретарша так и расцвела, увидев невысокого пожилого мужчину. – Дорогой мой, ты ещё жив? 

\- Нет, я умер и в Раю, раз ты со мной! – Гарольд снял узенькие очочки и широко улыбнулся зардевшейся миссис Плюмбум. – Веришь, без тебя здесь холодно и сыро. Ты наполняешь мой архив светом!

Сэм и Дин удивлённо переглянулись, стараясь откровенно не лыбиться, когда миссис Плюмбум зарделась и отмахнулась от слов мужчины, смущённо потупившись.

\- Бог с тобой, Гарольд. Что ты такое говоришь? У тебя всегда так. Ну да ладно. Я к тебе с гостями.

\- Так-так-так, - архивариус внимательно посмотрел на братьев. – Кто это у нас? 

\- Это агенты Смит и Стоун, - пояснила женщина. Им нужна кое-какая информация.

***

\- Дин, ты мне помочь не желаешь? – вопросил Сэм, храбро сражаясь с большой коробкой на верхней полке стеллажа.

\- Неа, - ухмыляясь, ответил тот. – Я же говорил тебе взять стремянку. Но ты у нас длинный, тебе лестницы не нужны. Так что теперь мучайся. А я посмотрю.

\- Засранец.

\- От засранца слышу! Ты давай, поменьше разговаривай. 

\- Нельзя ли потише, молодые люди? – прозвучал совсем рядом негромкий мужской голос. 

\- Простите, - натужно прокряхтел Сэм, стягивая коробку на пол. – Мы не…

Развернувшись, он застыл с открытым ртом. Прямо возле Дина стояла призрачная фигура в коричневых брюках, белой рубашке и тёмной жилетке. От фигуры ощутимо веяло холодом.

\- Какого?.. – Дин шарахнулся в сторону, хватаясь за пистолет. 

\- Да не кричите вы так, - фигура укоризненно покачала головой. 

Рука Дина дёрнулась вверх, но младший вовремя её перехватил, не дав брату начать пальбу в архиве.

\- Вы кто? – негромко спросил Сэм.

\- Привидение, разве непонятно?

***  
Мистер Блинкс когда-то был архивариусом. Он проработал тут двадцать лет. На его глазах сырое подвальное помещение облагородилось, обросло полочками, а потом и основательными стеллажами. Его рукой вырезана по дереву табличка «Архив», висящая на входе. Он, можно сказать, душу вложил в это дело. И умер от сердечного приступа прямо на рабочем месте.

\- Нынешний архивариус довольно интересный собеседник, - сообщил мистер Блинкс, поправляя очки в старомодной оправе. – Гарольд начитан, у него отличное чувство юмора. Мне с ним не скучно. Иногда мы вместе смотрим матчи по телевизору.

\- А почему вы не ушли? - спросил Сэм, предупреждающе глядя на Дина, которого так и тянуло дотронуться до призрака.

\- Не стесняйтесь, молодой человек. Можете потрогать, - мужчина протянул руку, разрешая старшему Винчестеру пощупать. Дин поводил рукой, с интересом наблюдая, как пальцы проходят сквозь мистера Блинкса. 

\- Занятно, - пробормотал он, ни к кому в частности не обращаясь.

\- Я сам не знаю точно, почему остался, - ответил Сэму покойный архивариус. - Сначала из-за жены. Потом вот архив поднимали. Не мог бросить. Теперь уже и вовсе не знаю. Наверное, потому, что никто не предлагает уйти.

\- И не грустно вам тут? – младший старательно делал вид, что не замечает манипуляций Дина. Тот последние тридцать секунд пытался ухватить ниточку, торчащую из жилетки привидения.

\- Совсем нет, - негромко ответил Блинкс. – Я тут при деле – помогаю Гарольду. При мне здесь всё начиналось, и этот архив я знаю как свои пять пальцев.

\- Может, и дела знаете? – спросил Дин, которому надоело ловить призрачные нитки.

\- А как же? Знаю, конечно. Вы спрашивайте, не стесняйтесь, - архивариус сложил руки на животе и внимательно посмотрел на собеседников.

\- Нас интересует случай, произошедший в конце девяносто первого года, - сказал Дин. – Тогда один студент погиб. 

\- Было дело, - закивал мистер Блинкс. – Энтони Харпер. Совсем юный был, подавал большие надежды. Он рисовал, знаете? Чудесные у него были рисунки. Объёмные. Мало я видел таких работ.

\- Вы его знали? – удивлённо спросил Сэм.

\- Молодой человек, я – призрак. Я брожу по всему зданию и многое вижу. После смерти меня уже не мучает склероз, как при жизни. Поэтому я многое помню. 

\- Что вы можете рассказать об этом случае? – поинтересовался Дин.

Блинкс вздохнул и задумчиво уставился на стену.

\- Знаете какая нынче молодёжь пошла жестокая? – медленно проговорил он. – Для них теперь в порядке вещей издеваться над собственным организмом, делая всякие татуировки, проколы, надрезы. Жуть, - Блинкса передёрнуло, видимо, он представил себе нечто подобное. – Если у них нет никакого уважения к собственному организму, то откуда тогда взяться уважению к другим? Правильно, неоткуда. Вот поэтому они и придумывают все эти испытания.

\- Какие испытания? 

\- При вступлении в братство, - пояснил призрак. – У нас в университете есть своё братство «Альфа Дельта Тау». Вроде как элита нашего студенчества. Отличников в этом братстве нет, зато футболисты – все как один там состоят. Кроме них ещё кучка избранных, в основном, чьи-то любимчики. Совершенно стороннему человеку туда попасть практически нереально. Однако это совсем не мешает новичкам пытаться. Вот элита братства и придумывает различные испытания, которые в основном направлены на то, чтобы отвадить соискателей подальше. 

\- Энтони состоял в братстве? – спросил Сэм.

\- Нет, но очень хотел. Поэтому он и согласился на то испытание. Что случилось конкретно, я вам не скажу. Говорили, какие-то котлы вышли из строя.

\- Котлы? 

\- В бойлерной пожар случился, - мистер Блинкс вздохнул. – Претендентов на вступление в «Альфа Дельта Тау» всей компанией связали и там положили. Нужно было выпутаться и выбраться из помещения. Все успели, кроме него. Он не смог развязаться. Его так и нашли – в чёрных брюках, чёрной майке, с белой маской на лице. Задохнулся.

\- А каким боком там Стив Дентер, - резонно спросил Дин.

\- Стив Дентер отвечал в братстве за проведение этих испытаний. Он лично связывал претендентов. Так что в какой-то степени смерть Энтони – его вина.


	5. Глава 4

\- Это же всё объясняет! – Дин аж подпрыгнул на месте. – И верёвки, и отсутствие лица.

\- Разумеется, - Сэм зевнул и устало откинулся на спинку сидения машины. – Осталось всего ничего – откопать этого Харпера. И сжечь.

\- Не вижу энтузиазма на лице, Сэмми, - усмехнулся старший. – Скоро можно будет выспаться. Тебе-то уж точно не помешает. Ты в последнее время мне зомби напоминаешь.

\- Стараюсь, - отозвался Сэм. – Сейчас бы нам попасть в архив города. Электронной версии нет, а разузнать поподробней о месте захоронения надо.

\- А что там по поводу его родни? – Дин вырулил с парковки на дорогу.

\- Родни? – Сэм почесал макушку, доставая из-за пазухи папку с бумагами, любезно предоставленную им мистером Блинксом в обмен на обещание её вернуть и, главное, рассказать, чем дело кончилось. – С роднёй всё печально, - пролистав пару страниц, сообщил он. – Была сестра, но уехала из страны. Родители погибли за два года до его собственных похорон. Дяди-тёти отсутствуют как вид. 

\- То есть, никого?

\- То есть, никого, - кивнул младший.

Печальная судьба молодого человека, которому хотелось добиться признания сверстников, на какое-то время привела в уныние даже плюющего на чужое мнение Дина. Ему всегда было достаточно поддержки отца и брата. Сложно представить, как бы он чувствовал себя на месте этого паренька, потерявшего родителей. Наверняка с сестрой у них были не самые близкие отношения. Как же выжить в таком холодном и неуютном мире? 

Философские вопросы занимали Дина ровно до тех пор, пока желудок не сообщил, что возвышенными мыслями сыт не будешь.

***

Нормальные люди имеют работу и жильё. У них, как правило, есть жёны или мужья, стадо деток и кредиты. Они питаются домашней едой, ругают дорожные пробки, погоду и курс акций на бирже. У нормальных людей есть планы на будущее вплоть до такой далёкой (желательно, лет этак в сто двадцать) смерти. Они пьют по праздникам и готовят барбекю на выходных, обсуждая с соседями последние сплетни. И, конечно же, нормальные люди спят по ночам.

По этим критериям Сэма и Дина Винчестеров сложно было назвать нормальными людьми. Да они и не настаивали. Им было, мягко говоря, не до того, пока они старательно откапывали Энтони Харпера, студента первого курса университета Фресно Пасифик. Пардон, бывшего студента. Его, знаете ли, отчислили за неявку на занятия. Ну не прокатила у руководства альма-матер за уважительную причина в виде преждевременной кончины. Бюрократия, что поделать?

\- Сэмми, - пропыхтел старший.

\- А? – Сэм с силой воткнул лопату в промерзшую почву.

\- У меня есть предложение, - Дин повторил манёвр. – Давай подождём, пока земля прогреется. Копать же невозможно!

\- Не вариант, - в очередной раз махнув лопатой, Сэм разогнулся и с хрустом потянулся. – За это время наш призрак вполне способен добраться до недобитой жертвы с целью завершить начатое.

\- Увезём этого Дентера подальше из города.

\- И как ты его уговоришь? – младший нехотя вернулся к работе.

\- Чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове, - пожал плечами Дин. 

\- Ты учти, что у него жена вот-вот родит. А если увозить от опасности, то сразу обоих. И потом, их ещё прокормить надо. А когда придёт время рожать, ещё и подгузниками снабжать.

\- Это как она рожать вздумает? – удивлённо спросил Дин.

\- Да кто её знает? – с серьёзным лицом ответил Сэм. – Понятия не имею почему, но через девять месяцев после начала беременности женщинам обычно надоедает таскать детей в себе.

\- Ох уж эти женщины, - вздохнул старший. – Кстати, - внезапно оживился он. – Я тут собрал небольшую коллекцию из обворожительных телефонных номеров! Взглянуть не желаешь? Я сегодня щедрый.

\- Неа, - ответил Сэм.

\- Почему? - Дин отправил в полёт очередной кусок земли.

\- Не имею ни малейшего желания, - отрезал младший.

На некоторое время они замолчали. Дин понимал, что братишка ещё не готов к таким вот встречам. Чёрт знает, почему эта Мэдисон так его зацепила. Но вот ведь замкнулся в себе и на контакт идти не желает. И что делать? Оставлять в покое, пускать ситуацию на самотёк, означало – дать ему добро на самокопание. А что обычно лезет в голову младшему в такие моменты, Дин прекрасно знал. Брат же всё-таки. Кого-кого, а его, Сэма, он знал лучше самого себя.

\- Ты, наверное, не понимаешь, почему я так себя веду, - вклинился в его мысли тихий голос брата. Тот перестал копать и незряче уставился на горку выкопанной земли, искрящейся поздним весенним инеем в скупом свете тусклой лампы. – Вижу, что сдерживаешь себя, чтобы не лезть с расспросами, но не можешь понять, почему я молчу. Так? – он в упор посмотрел на Дина.

\- Так, - коротко кивнул тот, боясь неосторожным словом прервать монолог.

\- Так, - эхом повторил младший, переведя взгляд обратно на керосинку. – Спасибо, Дин. Спасибо, что дал мне время подумать. Я… Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что не могу просто так убить Мэдди, потому что понимаю её? 

\- Помню.

Сэм на миг закусил губу.

\- Я ведь действительно понимаю. Внутри неё было что-то тёмное, но сама по себе она не была злой. Она старалась поступать правильно, но не могла себя контролировать. Мне это знакомо, - Сэм вернулся к работе, продолжая говорить. – Иногда мне кажется, что внутри меня – чистейший ад, концентрированный. Я чувствую его пульсацию в голове. Вместе с этим приходит и желание кого-то ударить. Иногда мне чертовски сложно себя сдержать. Я как будто стал острее чувствовать все эмоции и порывы. А когда мне снятся кошмары, я теряю ощущение реальности. Сон – это сон, и раньше я без проблем просыпался, когда накатывала очередная жуть. Но в последнее время кошмары просто вцепляются в меня. Мне стоит огромных сил проснуться.

Дин, слушая откровения брата, даже не заметил, как стукнул лопатой о крышку гроба. Остановившись, он поднял глаза на Сэма. Тот стоял, понуро опустив голову, и разглядывал свои ботинки.

\- Поэтому ты не хочешь ложиться спать? – догадался старший Винчестер.

\- Да, - выдохнул Сэм. – Иногда мне кажется, что я сплю, а существующая реальность – очередное видение. Иногда я думаю, что не удержусь и сорвусь как Мэдисон. Снова. Я просто хотел верить, что если спасу её, то – возможно! – однажды смогу помочь и себе. Но с каждым днём я всё больше убеждаюсь, что отец был прав, когда говорил тебе о необходимости убить меня. Я не справлюсь, Дин. Я не справлюсь, - голос его постепенно затихал, превратившись в шёпот в самом конце.

Дин сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями. Вот оно как, оказывается, запущено. С этим надо что-то делать. 

\- Сэмми, - старший отложил лопату на край разрытой могилы. – Ты справишься, - Сэм вскинул голову, скептически посмотрев на брата, и Дин поспешил добавить: - У тебя получится. Ты сильный, ты же Винчестер. Просто помни, что у тебя нет выбора. Если ты решишь пустить себе пулю в лоб, я собственноручно тебя прибью. Ты ведь не посмеешь меня бросить? Так? Кроме того, ты смог выдержать всё, что было до этих видений. Я имею в виду суровую школу а-ля Джон Винчестер. А это пострашнее всяких там кошмарных снов! Слышишь меня? 

\- Дин, - Сэм слабо улыбнулся. – Ты не…

\- Не понимаешь, Дин, - передразнил его старший. – Чего я не понимаю? Того, что у тебя проблемы? Понимаю. И знаю, что ты способен с ними справиться. Я верю в тебя, Сэмми. Ты сможешь.

Усмехнувшись, младший отвёл взгляд. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить воспарившую над землёй лопату.

\- Какого?.. – выругался он, уворачиваясь от летящего в него инструмента. – Дин!

Дин среагировал моментально – схватил обрез и пальнул по зыбкой фигуре в сером костюме. И хотя тот нервно мерцал, не давая толком себя рассмотреть, Дин всё-таки опознал в нём Энтони Харпера. Об этом он думал как-то отстранённо, выпрыгивая из могилы и снова стреляя в привидение. Сэм в это время с размаху ударил лопатой по прогнившим доскам, проделывая дыру в крышке гроба. Ещё немного усилий, и он докопался-таки до останков. Тут же пошел в дело комплект профессионально охотника за привидениями – соль, бензин и спички. Облив труп зажигательной смесью, он щедро сдобрил его солью и поджёг. 

Спешно выбираясь из горящей могилы и едва уворачиваясь от жадных язычков пламени, Сэм увидел, как старший брат пролетел метров пять по широкой дуге и врезался спиной в раскидистое дерево, случившееся на траектории полета. Младший Винчестер бросился за оружием, по дороге недоумевая, как так вышло, что призрак ещё не самоликвидировался. Энтони обратил внимание на нового участника шоу и ринулся на него без объявления войны. Вскинув обрез, Сэм выстрелил почти в упор, развеяв нападавшего по ветру. Едва стихло эхо от выстрела, на кладбище воцарилась мёртвая тишина.

\- И что это было? – тихо спросил Дин у дерева и неторопливо сполз на землю.

Дерево если и знало ответ, то предпочло промолчать.

***

\- Ты точно сжёг кости? – в сотый раз спросил Дин, прикладывая холодный компресс к шишке на голове.

\- Сжёг, ты сам видел, - в сотый раз ответил Сэм, не пререкаясь с братом только потому, что тот после удара по башке явно растерял остатки ума.

\- Тогда какого лешего там произошло? – резонно вопросил старший, падая на свою кровать.

\- Ответ только один – в могиле оказался не весь Энтони, - пожал плечами Сэм. 

\- Да-а-а, - потянул Дин, уставившись на часы. Будильник констатировал неутешительные 3:46 ночи. – И где нам теперь искать остатки этого горе-студента?

\- Есть у меня одна идейка, - Сэм подошёл к столу и откопал в груде наваленных бумаг фотографии из полицейских отчётов, которые Дин каким-то образом раздобыл в местном архиве. – Вот, смотри, - младший протянул брату фото Харпера, найденного в бойлерной. – У него на лице была маска, а вокруг шеи – верёвка. Умер он от угарного газа, но обнаружили тело пожарные. Тело было сильно обожжено. Его даже хоронили в закрытом гробу. Я думаю, что на маске или верёвке могли остаться лоскутки кожи.

\- Кожи? – Дин поморщился. 

\- Угу, - кивнул Сэм. – Эти вещи были уликами при расследовании и должны сохраняться в полицейском участке. Думаю, стоит их там поискать.

Младший тут же засобирался, складывая в сумку необходимые вещи.

\- Эй, куда ты? – Дину жутко не хотелось вставать с такой удобной кровати.

\- Едем в участок, - ответил мелкий, даже не обернувшись.

\- В четыре утра?

\- Ну да, - посмотрел на брата Сэм. – В это время там все спят. Самое то, чтобы пробраться внутрь незамеченными.

Кровать сочувствующе скрипнула, когда Дин со стоном поднялся с её гостеприимной поверхности. Отлипший от шишки компресс ляпнулся на одеяло как жаба.

***

Как и спрогнозировал младшенький, в полицейском участке все благополучно спали. Умудрившись прошмыгнуть мимо поста охраны незамеченными, Винчестеры осмотрелись, прежде чем соваться в самые недра оплота закона. Длинный коридор ветвился кустом сирени, образуя сеть переходов. 

\- Куда? – шёпотом поинтересовался Дин.

Сэм уверенно ткнул пальцем в один из проходов.

***

Стив Дентер лежал с открытыми глазами. Если бы у Винчестеров было время поинтересоваться его самочувствием, то они узнали бы, что режиссёр очнулся поздно вечером, и прогнозы врачей были весьма оптимистичными. Он пока не мог говорить, трубку из горла только достали, и связки ещё не адаптировались. Он только мог просить воды тихим шелестом, который и шёпотом-то назвать было нельзя. Миссис Дентер в слезах (только уже счастливых) была чуть ли не насильно выдворена домой с пожеланиями спокойной ночи. Поэтому сейчас мистер Дентер лежал в тишине, бездумно рассматривая стены.

***

\- Теперь куда?

\- Направо.

\- Точно?

\- Ага.

***

Сестра Келли толкала перед собой тележку с поздними капельницами. Ей совсем не хотелось дежурить этой ночью. Она всё уговаривала Джину поменяться сменами, чтобы она смогла выйти завтра. Ведь тогда она смогла бы опять встретиться с агентом Стоуном. Но эта упёртая Джина послала её. У её ребёнка, видите ли, день рождения. Она, понимаете ли, занята. Тьфу. Только о себе и думает. Коза. 

Завернув в палату 314, девушка вздохнула, готовясь поменять капельницу старику Эндингу. Она и не заметила, что возле тёмного окна в коридоре мерцает чья-то фигура.  
***

\- Мы заблудились.

\- Нет.

\- Мы умудрились заблудиться в полицейском участке…

\- Да знаю я, где мы находимся.

\- Ни черта ты не знаешь!

\- Не ори!

\- Сам не ори!

\- Тш… Тихо! Кто-то идёт. Сюда. 

\- Ну если по твоей милости мы попадёмся…

\- Заткнись, Дин! Вот указатель, нам в этот коридор. Шевели подковами.

***

Келли была сильно обижена на Джину. Она-то считала сменщицу своей подругой! Даже убедила её, что то бежевое платье её стройнит. А ведь действительно стройнит! И что – так её отблагодарили? Вот и делай потом добро людям! У Джины этой муж есть, семья, дом, все дела. А у Келли, можно сказать, вся личная жизнь рушится из-за какого-то там праздника! Ну и где справедливость?

Зло толкнув дверь в палату 316, она вкатила тележку, чтобы обслужить мистера Дентера – того самомого, благодаря которому она встретила мужчину своей мечты.

Дверь палаты захлопнулась, и через секунду по пустым коридорам больницы прокатился истошный женский вопль.

***

\- Эта?

\- Нет.

\- … Эта?

\- Тоже нет.

\- Может?..

\- Год смотри, дубина. Все коробки подписаны.

\- Заткнись, ботаник.

\- Хорош ворчать. Утро уже. Скоро подтянутся копы… Чего ржёшь?

\- Копы в полицейском участке – эка неожиданность.

\- Ага.

***

Дежурный по отделению доктор Уилсон в детстве мечтал стать спортсменом. Но оказалось, что это трудно – тренировки, спецпитание, постоянные травмы. И поэтому он решил пойти учиться на врача. Однако даже сейчас – в сорок четыре года – он иногда (в тайне от коллег) бегал по утрам, а потом напропалую хвастался, что его тело идеально и без тренировок. 

Однако в данный момент он не задумывался над тем, как элегантно и быстро он передвигается по скользким больничным полам. Он не бежал – он летел. Он мчался на крик Келли Миллиган. Доктор Уилсон (для друзей просто Пит) знал, что девушка в это время должна заниматься капельницами. Крик мог означать, что кто-то из его подопечных умирает. А это категорически недопустимо. Не в его, чёрт побери, смену!

***

\- О!

\- Что?

\- Оно?

\- Дай сюда.

\- Аккуратно… Стой! Стой!!!

\- … Э…

\- Ну и что ты наделал?

\- Я…

\- Кто тебя просил двигать этот ящик? Теперь на шум весь участок сбежится!

\- Дин…

\- Смотри, оно или нет, и будем уже делать ноги.

\- … Оно.

\- Тогда на выход, здоровяк. И поаккуратнее со своими конечностями, а то ненароком прибьёшь кого-нибудь.

\- Тебя, например? Эй! Не пихайся, а то точно стеллаж переверну.

***

Вот не думал доктор Уилсон поседеть в столь раннем возрасте. Его чудесные, густые тёмные волосы были предметом зависти всех знакомых по гольф-клубу. И не только врачей. Все плешивые бизнесмены старательно следили за своими молоденькими жёнами, чтобы те не заглядывались на такого красивого и достаточно обеспеченного врача.

Но, по всей видимости, этим временам пришёл конец. Доктор Уилсон стремительно седел, глядя, как над пациентом склонился некто с изуродованным лицом. Ирреальная фигура в сером костюме старательно душила лежащего на кровати пациента толстой пеньковой верёвкой. Пациент отмахивался, хрипел и извивался, но сил было явно недостаточно. Страшный человек постепенно начинал дымиться, и это вывело застывшего в ужасе доктора из ступора. Он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем схватить с тележки пакет физраствора и швырнуть в нападающего.

\- Отпусти его, ты… урод! – крикнул смелый врач.

Человек (человек?) в сером перевёл злой взгляд на Уилсона, отпустил свою жертву и угрожающе двинулся на врача. Доктор стал пятиться, пока не упёрся в стену. Его охватил ужас. Фигура в сером приближалась рывками, как в фильме с рваной и заново склеенной пленкой. Вся жизнь врача пронеслась перед его глазами, он уже успел взгрустнуть, но внезапно с удивлением обнаружил, что нападающий самовоспламенился. Мгновение спустя он испарился, а о происшедшем напоминали только лёгкий запах гари да ошарашенные физиономии пациента и сестры Келли. 

***

\- Хорошо горит.

\- Бензин качественный.

\- Высокооктановый.

\- Оп-па! Какие мы, оказывается, слова знаем!

\- Заткнись, сучок.

\- Сам придурок.

\- Пора валить. Странно мы тут смотримся – словно два бомжа возле мусорного бака.

\- Ну, если подумать, то дома своего у нас нет, Дин. Считай, что мы бомжи.

\- Э, нет. Мой дом – моя машина!

\- Вообще-то, поговорка гласит «мой дом - моя крепость».

\- Тогда у нас выходит «моя машина – моя крепость»? Мне нравится.

***

Доктор Уилсон, сестра Келли и мистер Дентер долго молчали. Потом долго говорили. У Стива досрочно прорезался голос. Потом договорились, что им всё померещилось, на том и разошлись. Тем не менее, чуть позже доктор выпил полный стакан виски, сестра выкурила полпачки сигарет, а пациент потребовал снотворного. Ничего особенного. Он просто очень хотел уснуть.


	6. Эпилог

\- Дорогие наши радиослушатели! У нас прекрасная новость! Сегодня стало известно, что наш дорогой друг Стив Дентер, пострадавший в том страшном пожаре несколько дней назад, очнулся и идёт на поправку! От передаёт всем вам привет и сердечно благодарит за тёплые пожелания. Стив чувствует себя ещё не совсем хорошо, но это вопрос времени. Самое главное, что он снова с нами! И мы благодарны врачам и всему персоналу Общественного Регионального Медицинского Центра за их работу. Спасибо, народ! Специально для вас сейчас прозвучит следующая композиция! С вами был Джейк Арчер, а за режиссёрским пультом – Дэвид Фатт. До встречи!

We all came out to Montreaux  
On the Lake Geneva shoreline   
To make records with a Mobile   
We didn't have much time   
Frank Zappa and the Mothers   
Were at the best place around   
But some stupid with a flare gun   
Burned the place to the ground

Smoke on the water   
And fire in the sky. 

***

_Берег озера Кастаик, примерно 150 миль южнее Фресно, Калифорния.  
7 апреля 2007 года._

Вечер выдался приятным. Дин потягивал пиво, сидя на берегу, и швырял в воду камешки. После окончания дела они проспали около пяти часов, а потом двинулись в путь. По дороге заскочили в больницу, выяснили, что жертва призрака в сознании, поболтали… Выяснили подробности встречи Дентера с его старым приятелем, убедились в гибели призрака. В общем, дело закрыто полностью, поэтому сейчас они могли позволить себе понаблюдать за природой.

От озера веяло прохладой и спокойствием. Дин прикрыл глаза и с наслаждением втянул носом свежий воздух. Сэм шуршал галькой возле самой кромки воды. Послышался плеск, и Дин временно приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая, как младший с каким-то детским удовольствием болтает пальцами рук в прозрачной воде. 

Сейчас Дину не хотелось ничего. То есть, абсолютно ничего. У него было пиво, на периферии маячил брат с довольным выражением лица, полиция за ними не гонится… Это ли не счастье? Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Винчестер отпил из бутылки.

\- Приятная водичка, - сообщил Сэм, усаживаясь на землю рядом с братом. – Жалко, что холодная ещё. Я бы искупался.

\- Ага, - отозвался старший.

Они немного помолчали. Дин потихоньку начал уноситься в мыслях куда-то за пределы Земли в ноосферу, когда Сэм негромко сказал:

\- Спасибо, Дин. За то, что дал время подумать.

Старший Винчестер открыл глаза окончательно и посмотрел на брата.

\- Без проблем, Сэмми. Ты подумал?

\- Ага.

\- И теперь скажешь, что за хрень с тобой происходит?

\- Я уже говорил тебе…

\- Про отца? Помню, - Дин вздохнул. – Сэм… Отец, при всей своей любви к тебе, плохо тебя знал. Я же с тобой бок о бок с пелёнок. Я вижу, какой ты на самом деле, и ты даже при всём своём желании не сможешь скрыть от меня, если тебя что-то гложет. И раз ты уж решил поведать, что именно тебя беспокоит, изволь услышать братский совет: забудь. Как страшный сон забудь всё то, что я тебе говорил о предсмертной просьбе отца. Этому никогда не бывать. Я просто не смогу тебя убить, Сэмми. Ведь ты мне не дашь повода, так? – он толкнул плечом брата. – Не дашь. Ты сильнее всего этого дерьма, которое свалилось нам на голову. Ты всегда был сильным и клал на обстоятельства. Ты даже отца послал, помнишь? Смог, хотя я даже и подумать не посмел бы. Так что видишь, у тебя просто нет выбора – ты в принципе не можешь не справиться. И мы разберёмся с тем, что с тобой происходит. Хорошо? Вместе.

Сэм улыбнулся, опустив голову и глядя на свои руки.

\- Ты в это веришь, Дин?

\- Я это знаю, Сэм.

Глубоко вздохнув, младший посмотрел на спокойную воду озера.

\- И что мы будем делать? – негромко спросил он.

\- Что? – Дин почесал затылок. – Ну, есть у меня идейка. Что ты думаешь насчёт Голливуда? Давай махнём в Лос-Анджелес. Всегда мечтал попробовать себя в кино, - Винчестер широко улыбнулся.

\- Дин, у нас каждый день выступление на бис,- закатил глаза Сэм. – Неужели не надоело притворяться? 

\- Я хочу «Оскар» за лучшего актёра, Сэмми.

\- Максимум, что тебе грозит, так это роль в каком-нибудь захудалом сериальчике про крутых парней, которых даже пули не берут. Этакий супергерой, - хихикнул младший.

\- Как Бэтмен? – загоревшись идеей, с восторгом спросил Дин.

\- Да, Дин. Как Бэтмен.

Молчаливая Импала сверкала на закатном солнце полированными боками, пуская блики в глаза двум хохочущим парням. 

_Конец._


End file.
